This invention relates to liquid flow meters, an more particularly to apparatus for mounting a liquid flow meter upon a weir.
Liquid flow meters for mounting on weirs and incorporating a float-responsive scribing tool for recording the changes in liquid flow level upon a clock-driven recording cylinder, are well known in the art. Such liquid flow meters are illustrated in the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 815,102; Lea; Mar. 13, 1906; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 871,093; Eisenhut; Nov. 12, 1907; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 996,546; Watson; June 27, 1911; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,015,556; Gibson; Jan. 23, 1912.
The above Lea, Eisenhut and Gibson patents also disclose upright cylindrical chambers for receiving the vertically movable float, to function as stilling wells.
Page 1, lines 42-46 of the above Eisenhut patent also discloses that it is old to mount upon the recording drum a paper chart having lines which may be calibrated in gallons.
The Watson Patent also discloses a case for enclosing the rotary recording drum and the upper portion of the float rod and scribing tool.
However, none of the above patents disclose an apparatus for mounting a liquid flow meter for detachable, but secure, engagement on top of a weir in a remote or substantially inaccessible position, such as in a subterranean sewer line beneath a manhole, much less the means for releasing the meter from the weir and for retrieving the meter from the inaccessible location.
Moreover, none of the above patents disclose such a detachable mounting apparatus for support upon a weir in a substantially inaccessible location in which the recording drum and scribing tool are substantially protected from rising liquid humidity, corrosive gases, and other foreign contaminants, located in the highly exposed, substantially inaccessible position on the weir.
Leaking sewer systems are one of the most serious problems faced by local municipalities as well as by corresponding state and federal regulatory agencies, and constitutes a serious threat to the environment. In order to assess the condition of a sewer system, it must be sub-divided into small drainage areas and subjected to measurement by liquid flow meters under various weather conditions. These liquid flow meters must be mounted upon weirs in the path of the subterranean sewage flow and must be transported to the weirs and removed therefrom through manholes. Such flow meters must be extremely reliable to accommodate the various weather conditions, normally for periods of a week at a time when the meters are read. The integrity and reliability of the instrumentation as well as the mounting device for the meters must be maintained while unattended in substantially inaccessible locations in hostile environments and subjected to extreme vagaries of weather conditions.